A Better Rain
by sawtheredneck
Summary: This is the sequel to Already Gone. After all that Tris has gone though, she has another challenge ahead of her; college. Follow Tris's journey through college, and see how she tries to manage all of her class, relationship, and when some of her past comes back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A Better Rain**

_**(If you have not, Read Already Gone first, because this will not make that much sense if you don't read it.)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Tris Pov:**

I groan in frustration. Tobias chuckles to my right.

"Use your knees and elbows." He walks over to be and put his hand on my stomach. "Keep tension here." I do as he instructs and the bag swings a little. He puts his arm around my shoulders. "I think that calls for a celebration. Ice cream?" Since the end of school, I have wanted to get stronger than I was, since I lost a lot of my muscle when I went to rehab. Tobias has helped me a lot so far. I learned how to get a bull's eye almost every time I throw a knife, or shoot a gun. Now, it's punching bag time.

"Carvel." I decide. He agrees and swings both of our bags on his back. We walk hand in hand next door, which happens to be carvel.

"A small vanilla soft serve, with chocolate chips please." I tell the lady. "And a vanilla soft serve in a cone." Tobias adds. The lady behind the counter fixes our orders and hands them to us. Tobias hands her a ten dollar bill before I can take out my money. He gets some change back.

"I could have paid for that!" I tell him as we sit down.

"But I didn't want you to." He smiles which causes me to huff. "Ready for moving day?"

"Yes! I am really excited to see our dorms." Tobias, Chris, Will, and I all chose to go to The University of Chicago. I'm double majoring in Art and education, and Tobias is majoring in Medicine. He wants to become a doctor. I want to become an art teacher.

"Same. I'm glad that our dorms are close together." I laugh.

"Me too. I think Chris and Will are a little too happy about that." he chuckles. "We might have to bunk together a few nights." I continue.

"I don't have a problem with that." I kick him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think, you perv." I say with a smile. He laughs and takes a hold of my hand that doesn't have a spoon in it.

"I was not implying that."

"I sure hope you weren't." He smiles and takes my empty ice cream cup from me and puts in in the trash. We walk towards his car, and he drives me home. _Home, _I used to call it Tori's house, but now it's my _home. _

"Hey!" Tori calls out when we enter. "I'm in your room! We need to finish boxing the things you're taking to college."

"Okay!" I yell back up to her.

"I should probably do the same thing. See you tomorrow." He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"I love you." He says to my lips.

"I love you too." I respond with a smile. He grins and walks out the door, and closing it behind him. I jog up the stairs to find Tori on my floor with boxes surrounding her.

"Okay, you are not taking all of these books with you."

"I know. I was only going to take the ones I haven't read yet." i sit down next to her and pull my unread ones off the shelf. I end up with ten books in the pile, and we stack them in a box.

"Where's Four?" Tori asks.

"He had to go pack his own things up."

"Oh. That's great that you two are going to the same college. Y'all are too cute."

"Thanks." I smile at her.

"No problem. What paintings do you want?" I pick out Four paintings to take. One is my painting with the Ravens flying across the sky, another is one I also did in art; it's an ice cream cone, with a guy on the right, and a girl on the left. The girl has blonde hair like, me and the guy has brown hair like Tobias. The other two paintings are of some of my favorite books. One is of the Mockingjay breaking free. And the other is of Saphira, A dragon, flying across the sky. Saphira is from the Inheritance cycle, or Eragon series. I don't think the Mockingjay needs explaining.

"Oh Caleb is picking up dinner by the way."

"What is he getting?"

"Mexican. Oh. IAN?!" Footsteps come towards us.

"Yes?"

"Can you start marking all of these boxes with Tris? And when you are done with that, take them downstairs?"

"Sure." Tori and i continue to pack a lot of my room up. I packed a few blankets, a lamp, and then I got started with my shoes and clothes. By the time Dinner got here, we were done packing, we just needed to label the rest of the boxes and take them downstairs.

We eat dinner as a family, and Bud is here too.

"Here's to one last night for awhile, that we have dinner together." Tori raises her glass or sweet tea. We raise ours too and put them all together.

"Here, here." We say in union, and take a sip of the tea.

After we all eat, we decide on a movie night. I pick out _Heaven is for Real._ Ian makes some popcorn for us and sit in between Caleb and I.

Once the movie ends everyone disappears to their own rooms. I end up receiving a call from Tobias.

"Hey." I say into the phone.

"Hey." He responds. "What's up?"

"Just watched a movie. I'm finished packing."

"Same here. I'm excited for tomorrow."

"Me too. What's your class schedule?"

"I have two on Monday, one on Tuesday, One on Wednesday, and Two on Thursday. You?"

"One on Monday, Two on Tuesday, One on Wednesday, One on Thursday, and One on Friday." I set my schedule down once I recite my classes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up the phone and lay down on my bed. Everything is going to be different now.

**EndNote:**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I am really excited to be starting this story! Please tell me what yall thought of it! Oh, and I will be only updating this on weekends, because I start school next week.**

**For those of you who have never had sweet tea, I am so sorry. You're missing out. And I'm not talking about that lemon or berry flavored sweet tea. I'm talking about true southern sweet tea.**

**Anyways, I hope yall have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Better Rain**

**Chapter 2**

**Four Pov:**

I pick up the last box from my room and put it in the back of Tris's truck. My Mom comes out to say goodbye. She pulls me in a hug, and I hug her back.

"I'll come home in a week or two." She nods.

"I know. I love you. Have a good time at college."

"I love you too. And I will." I hop in Tris's truck and wave goodbye to my mom as we pull out of the driveway. Five minutes on the road, and Ian turns up the volume. I roll my eyes. This happens _every _time I'm in a car with Tris or Ian. The country music gets turned up. Sometimes it's Christian Rock, but that's usually on Sundays. So I know what to expect tomorrow.

"Wow," Caleb starts. "five minutes? That's a new record." I laugh at the comment, and Tris chuckles. Ian rolls his eyes, but can't contain his smile.

"What is this?!" Ian exclaims. "No book? What happened to you?" Caleb's face turns read as Tris turns onto a new street. "Did Susan get to you?" Caleb's face turns even redder.

"Yo, Caleb?" Tris calls from the front.

"Yes?"

"Did yall do it?" He hides his face in his hands Tris looks over at me.

"I believe that is a yes." I tell her. Her face turns from teasing, to seriousness in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously?! Abnegation? Erudite?!" Caleb adverts his eyes from all of us.

"When?" Ian asks.

"A week after prom." His voice is small, but truthful. Ian turns the music up some more, and no one talks for the rest of the trip. The trees start to blur together as we ride. Soon enough, we are turning onto the street that leads to our dorms. Tris and I are on the same floor. Except she and Christina are on the far right, while Will and I are on the far left. We pull into the parking lot and we each grab a box.

The entrance is nice. Red and White tiles line the lobby floor; it reminds me of a hotel. Instead of a front desk, the lobby is just filled with seating. Some college kids are already in comfortable positions working on something on their laptop.

"Umm second floor." Tris tells Ian and Caleb. Tris and Caleb have some of Tris's things, while Ian and I have my things. I pull out my own key I was sent and separate from Tris as we reach the second floor. Ian walks slightly behind me down the long hallway. 51, 52, 53,54….55. I put the key into room 55 and twist. I then turn the doorknob, and the door slides open. Will isn't here yet, so all that is here is the built in furniture. I set the first box down at the end of the bed,and Ian places the box he is holding beside that.

"Hey, um," Ian starts. He scratches the back of his neck with his hand. He's nervous. All of the sudden, Will comes through the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey." What did Ian want to tell me?

**End Note:**

**I am sorry for such a short chapter, but I have a lot of school stuff to get in order and go get. I am not sure how much writing I will get done when school starts. So I apologize ahead of time if I don't update for awhile.**

**What are yall reading?**

**I just finished Ruin and Rising, and now I am reading If I stay.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris Pov:**

College is big, I decide. Tobias and I decide to go for a walk around campus, and there are so many buildings. Even though I know we are in the city, it doesn't feel like it. It feels like this college campus is in its own little world. We pass by a group of kids all playing their own instrument, and another group running around and acting like fools. I was almost tempted to join them. _Almost._

We head over to the dining hall for dinner. The dining hall is loud and crowded, so we end up eating outside.

"Okay, so I've been thinking lately." Tobias says when we sit down.

"About?" He sighs.

"Don't get mad when I say this. But you don't look like you're at peace with yourself. And I know there are a million reasons for that, but ever since your dad went to prison, you've had that same look on your face. It's like a mix between guilty and worry." I sigh.

"I know. But there ain't no way in hell I'm going to visit him."

"I wasn't implying that. I was implying that it looks like you want an answer to something."

"To why he did it? I don't even think he knows why."

"No. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like you don't know what you're looking for, but you do at the same time."

"That makes no sense." I remark. "How did you get all this just from my face?"  
"I like to observe people."

"Well at least I know I'll be safe around you." I say with a smile.

"You've always known that." He plucks a fry out of my basket and puts it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I was going to eat that."

"Too late now. Would you like it back?"

"No, gross!" I playfully kick him under the table. I don't know what changed in me. I just feel so much more light and happy now. Like I moved past some weight that was holding me back for so long, which in a way I did. Is this how I'm supposed to feel? Is this what its like to feel without worrying about what lies back at home? But I felt this a month after rehab, and before then, I was at Tori's and I knew that I was safe. And yet, I was still depressed. Like I said before, Life is an interesting concept.

**Andrew's Pov:**

**(Bet you didn't see that coming. :) **

SCreeech. The silver tray slides across my cell's floor. The small flap that it entered through slams shut, and I dive into my evening meal. The food here is terrible, but it's better than nothing. I hear the squeaking of the bed in the cell across from mine. Marcus is awake.

I met him the first day I was put in here. We bonded over our sentences, which were completely unfair. He of course got out a few years before I would, since he has already been her for awhile, but we both still had a long time to go.

Together, we spoke of the pleasure we go from striking our kids. Unfortunately for him, his kid fought back. Mine were too weak to do that. I also spoke of the pleasure my daughter gave me that one night. The night she knows nothing about. Ian will tell her someday though. He can't hold that information forever, and when he tells her, I hope to be there.

I can still see Ian looking at us, a punch away from unconsciousness. The lady that questioned me asked if I regretted any of it. I said yes, I regretted not going farther.

**Endnote:**

**On that note, I wanted to say that everything Andrew believes is what I'm against. I don't agree with anything he did in this story and I think that he is terrible and a monster, and deserves so much worse than prison. **

**Now that, that is out of the way, Hello! It has been awhile. I am so sorry for not posting in forever, but I have been far busier than I thought I was going to be. For those of you who don't know, I am 14 and a current Freshman in high school, and I started school three weeks ago. I am taking all honors, Geometry, and German, so I have a crap ton of work everyday. So I have honestly not had like anytime for free time, and the time I do have, is spent sleeping. So enough with my lame excuses.**

**How have yall been? When do you start school/have you already started? **

**Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon!**

**Thank you so much! I love each and every one of you! Thank for for reading my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias/Four Pov:

"What the actual heck?" I have walked into a mad mess of junk. Will is in the middle of everything looking like he is in his fear landscape. Boxes, that are half empty, surround him. Piles of clothes fill up the empty floor space; they all fit together like a game of Tetris.

"Remember how I told you about the boxes that were still coming in the mail?"

"Yeah, but that was last month."

"Well, they finally arrived." He smiles sadly. "I don't know where to put anything." I sigh.

"Let's start with the clothes."

Shit. I jump up from the floor and rush into the bathroom. I comb my hair and switch out my sweat pants for some jeans. I run out of the door with a quick glance at the clock. 5:50. I run out of the dorms and to the dine-in restaurant two blocks away. I regain my breathing pattern right before I walk in. I do a quick sweep of the room. Good, she isn't here yet. I grab a table and two menus. A few minutes pass. Someone clears their throat. I look up and see the smiling face of Edith Prior. (And I am making Edith Tris's great-grandmother in this.)

"Thank you for meeting me." Are her first words to me. She contacted me about two weeks ago, saying that she is a relitave of Tris's. Her great-grandmother to be exact. She told me that she wanted to talk about Tris and Caleb. I am still skeptical of her. Why not just contact Tris, Ian, and Caleb, or better yet, Tori.

"I know you are wondering why I emailed you, and not my great granddaughter or great grandson." She slides into the seat across from me. "Truth be told, I have only seen them once or twice."

"What about Ian?"

"Ian?"

"He's apart of the family too. Did you not know about him? What a great relative you are."

"I want to know if you think that Tris and Caleb would be willing to allow me to run some tests."

"Ask them yourself. I still don't understand why you contacted me. Or how." She smiles at me. It might be a pity smile, but it seems too sharp to be one.

"Tobias Eaton, you are not hard to find."

Tris Pov:

Dark into light. Blue into red. Green. Orange. Colors slowly start to take over the canvas in front of me. First the mountains, then the sky. Black should never be truly black. That is one of my philosophies as an artist. Black needs character. It needs some reds and blues and greens added to it. Maybe a hint of yellow.

The mountains take shape and emphasis on the artwork. I add some snow peaks for character. Now the sky. The black has character, but lacks variety. I take some purple and blend it out into a light pink. I add stars soon after words. A successful Galaxy.

The door opens, and I take myself out of my trance. Out of my little world. The stranger whistles when he sees my painting.

"Well dang. Here, I thought I was on top of the class. You have us all beat." I smile at him.

"Thank you." He extends his hand to me.

"I'm Fernando." I shake his hand.

"I'm Tris. Aren't you dating Cara?" He smiles.

"That I am. And you're dating Four." It's not a question. I smile.

"Everyone knows about us then?"

"Well you two aren't exactly keeping it a secret."

"I guess we aren't." He laughs.

Endnote:

Before you get pissed off at the extremely short chapter, please understand that I stayed up late to write this. I want to update more often, but I just have an extremely busy schedule.

Anyways, what are y'all thinking of the story so far?

Thank you for reading, I promise the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
